Don't Tease Me just Please me!
by BabyKitsuneStar
Summary: Lemon OneShot Starring Ichigo & Yoruichi. Yoruichi Sneaks into Ichigo's Room to wake him up in her very own seductive way, but Ichigo has had enough of her teasing. He wants her to be his first! Sorry I suck at Summaries! IchigoXYoruichi


**Don't Tease Me Just Please Me**

" Ichigo ...Wake up Dear Ichigo " Yoruichi purred rubbing against him in her cat form. The orange haired boy sturred in his sleep with a low groan but still did not wake.

' Hmmph stubborn lazy boy... since that doesn't seem to work... maybe I should just ... ' her Golden cat like eyes gleamed ,and her plump lips curved into a small smirk after she quickly shifted forms. Now her appearance was that of a 19 or 18 year old naked woman with gorgeous smooth dark skin and long silky purple hair.  
'Can't wait to see the look on his face! Poor Sweet and Innocent Ichigo '

" Do you hear me now Ichigo?" The Woman softly moaned into his ear before seductively flicking her tongue against it, she gently nibbled and bit the top waking the boy from his pleasent dreams.  
Ichigo quickly sat up and stared at the laughing woman in shock.  
"What the Hell? Yoruichi why are you In my Bed?" His eyes traveled lower, a blush lightly staining his cheeks. " AND WHY THE HELL ARE YOU NAKED AGAIN! DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO ALWAYS WEAR CLOTHES AROUND ME!"

' Or any Other guys. ' The orange haired boy silently added as he quickly turned away.Just the thought of her showing such private parts to other men irked his nerves in the worst way. The Purple Haired temptress Grinned as if reading his thoughts then gripped his chin with her fingers turning his head so he could face her.

"Ichigo , why do you act so strange everytime you see my body? You've seen it dozens of times before ,but always act shy and push me away. Surely you aren't that innocent. "

Ichigo blushed more , and silently swallowed the dry lump in his throat.  
Of course he wasn't as innocent as she thought, if only she knew of the sexually fustrating dream he'd had just moments ago. The boy quickly shook his head.  
Nope, he wouldn't tell her, and she'd never know such things.

' But still I wonder what she would do if she knew .. Would she turn me away and say she was only playing and didn't want a little boy like me?  
I wish there wasn't such an age difference between us. I'm just a 16 year old inexperienced boy while shes ... well I bet she could definately teach me some things. ' His lips suddenly became dry at the thought ,and he unknowingly licked them, arousing a certain female who was pressed against him.

" You know what I think Ichigo ? " Yoruichi asked leaning closer to him. " I think deep down you want me."

Ichigo turned his head to avoid eye contact with her as she climbed ontop of him , straddling his waist with her thick and curvaceous hips and thighs.

' Why does she always have to tempt me like this? Does she even know what she does to me?' He glanced up to see her smiling down at him, her cat like eyes scanning his face for any reactions.

' Yes She knows and she enjoys it .. the little vixen from hell. ' His Thoughts were cut short when she suddenly bounced on top of him, her ass slightly rubbing against his now fully erect member.  
The two both let a soft groan in unison , deep brown orbs clashed with Golden amber silently challenging each other to make the first move.  
Suprisingly it was Ichigo who poke next , his voice husky with desire.

" Why are you here Yoruichi? " Ichigo Hands gripped her thin waist as she shifted to a more comfortable position above him. His boxers Uncomfortably Tightened with every move she would make. And His Manhood Thobbed with the painful need to be inside her.

"I'm waiting for you to take me Ichigo" Yoruichi smirked while running a clawed finger up and down his muscular chest. Fed up with her constant teasing , Ichigo grabbed her hands pulling her against his muscular chest.

" Do not tease me Yoruichi. " Ichigo ordered turning the woman on even more with his demanding ways. Never in her life had she'd met a male who took control of things, she'd always been the dominate one, the one who always brought men to their knees, but things were different with Ichigo.  
He made her feel things she'd never felt.

" I'm not trying to Tease you dear Ichigo ... Just want to please you if you'd let me. " She purred against him.

"We'll see about that . I hope you're true to you word Yoruchi , Because if I start now I will not stop." Ichigo warned while running his fingers down her lower back.

" Then By all means Don't stop." Yoruichi whispered crushing her lips against his. As their two entwined tongues battled each other for dominance, Yoruichi reached down to remove his boxers.  
Ichigo lifted his hips and allowed her to do so before smiling against her lips.  
" Well you sure seem quite eagered to get me naked. "

" Its only fair Since I'm also nude. " The Purple haired girl reasoned.

" Hn " Ichigo Smirked Mischiveously. " If you say so my little Sex Kitten."

Yourichi blushed as he flipped her body over and gained control.  
Ichigo sucked and nibbled the hot spot on her neck, leaving small bites and Passion marks in his wake. The woman cooed a soft 'Ichigo' then tilted her head to give him better access.  
" Its good to hear you moan the name of the person you belong too." Had her Mind not been clouded at the moment the woman would have rolled her eyes at his remark.

Ichigo traveled lower stopping at her breast to toy with her perked nipple with his gentle tongue.  
Yoruichi groaned at the warm sensation that came with each stroke and arch her back begging him to continue. Her Groans of pleasure increased and the wetness between her legs grew as he assaulted the tender flesh of both of her juicy mounds, sucking away like a new born pup.

" Ichi ... go. " Yoruichi impatiently pleaded. She wanted and needed more.  
Her passion walls clentched repeatedly desperate for the release it was being denied.  
Seeing her pleading eyes as she desperately grinded against him he knew it time.  
She was ready, and he would not deny her of what she wanted any longer.

Ichigo readied himself on top her,spreading her legs apart with his knees.  
He Rubbed the large tip of his erect member against her wet folds,and looked at her face for permission.  
At her slight nod he thrusted his throbbing cock all the way inside her tight cunt earning a inaudible sream from her.  
Yoruichi's nails instantly tore into his back as he pumped in and out of her.

" Ichi ... Go ... Faster!" Yoruichi whimpered.

The sound of flesh meeting flesh and Loud Moans and Groans Filled the room as He increased his speed.Her Long Legs Wrapped around his waist ; she held on for dear life as he thrusted harder inside her. The Tip of His Penis beating the end of her inner walls.  
Yoruichi tilted her head back and screamed out her orgasm ,and Ichigo grunted as her Sheath tightened around him.  
" Fuck Yoruchi .. You're so damn tight. "

Yoruichi panted , her body still shivering from after shock. She didn't understand how a virgin could know what spots to hit and how to hit them so perfectly.  
Ichigo quickly flipped her over on her hands and knees, positioning himself inside her.  
" I think I'm gonna make you my bitch for tonight dear lover." Yoruichi's breath hitched in her throat as he slipped inside her , and continued to pound her roughly. She shamelessly scream and cried out for more as pure bliss washed over her.  
Not able to hold back any longer and feeling his end coming ichigo increased his speed , gripping her large breast to pull her farther back on to him so he could slide deeper with each thrust.  
Finally He Groaned and Released his hot load into her , causing her to reach another orgasm at the warm sticky sensation.  
Ichigo slowly slipped out of her then pulled her naked body to his.  
Yoruichi sighed happily as she rested in the sweaty arms of the man she loved, Their Body's mingled together under the covers.  
He ran his finger threw her drentched lavender locks while her head laid against his chest.  
" I Love You Yoruichi . " He suddenly said out of the blue surprising the woman lying against him.

" I love you too Ichigo." She Finally whispered after a while. " Ever since I first seen you at Mr. Hat and clogs Shop I found myself drawn to you. " Ichigo watched as a smirk formed on her lips.  
"Thats why I always teased you about being so innocent ... I always Hoped I would be the one to take your innocence one day."

Ichigo smiled and leaned forward to kiss her forehead.  
" Well now you're my first, so no more teasing my little Kitten "  
He grinned when she purred and snuggled closer to his warmth.  
"I think I'd rather please you now anyway ... Ichigo ... dearest"

I&Y I&Y I&Y I&Y I&Y I&Y I&Y I&Y I&Y I&Y I&Y I&Y

Yeah I know its kind of rushed and corny, but Its 1:35 a.m. and I'm tired.  
I do hope some of you enjoyed it though.  
This is my first fully Lemon & lime One shot & My first Story With Yoruichi and Ichigo as a pairing.


End file.
